1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit boards and, particularly, to a circuit board with signal routing layer having consistent impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
Trace impedances of circuit boards must be kept constant throughout all the traces for good signal transmitting ability. Yet, at some positions of the trace, for example, the impedance at which is connected to a connector may be smaller than impedance at which is connected to a chip.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board, which can overcome the limitation described.